The automated harvesting and publication of review information (e.g., related to an academic or technical publication) in an open and transparent manner may present a number of technical challenges, specifically with respect to the person-machine interface to solicit, receive, and then publish such review information. Free-form review submission interfaces may not, for example, harvest review information that is particularly uniform, or that encourages reviewers (e.g., scientist or researchers) to focus review comments on any one or more aspects of a publication that are particularly pertinent. Furthermore, the automatic harvesting and publishing of reviews may, due to the lack of (or reduction in) human oversight, fail to establish a level of consumer trust in the review quality that is comparable with that generally placed in traditional human-managed peer reviews (as implemented, e.g., by many scientific journals). In addition, since the automated system ultimately depends on human input of review information, its success and utility to the community of review consumers at large is a function of the ability of the system to encourage or incentivize reviewer participation.